Jace and ducks
by sebastiansbiggestfan15
Summary: Why DoES Jace hate ducks? The world will never know. Here is a bunch of one shots where the whole gang, eben Sebastian and Valentine, prank Jace with ducks. Thanks for reading! No mature content! So it's safe for kids! Just humor! Soon turns into a prank war... With Jace, Clary and Sebastian on one team and the rest on the other...
1. Chapter 1

**ok guus this is a story about jace and his fear of ducks. Each chapter someone is gonna "torture" poor Jace with ducks. There will be:**

**Clary**

**Sebastian**

**Izzy**

**Alec**

**Simon**

**Magnus**

**Valentine**

**Maia**

**Jordan**

**I don't know who else... So enjoy! The chapters are gonna be shoort so deal with it! Thanx**

CLARY POV

I walked into the kitchen and saw Jace sitting at the table. The others were apperantly not up yet. "Hey" I say to my amazing boyfriend. He looks up and grins, waving me over to him where he kisses me. "What's up?" He asks. I shake my head and say that nothing wrong. He nods. He knows that I haven't been sleeping well, plaqued by nightmares about my evil, sick, twisted, psychopath of a brother. Yes, i sound harsh but i hate the guy.. Do you blame me? I mean he thinks he's in love with me.

I have a great prank to pull on Jace, I just need him out of the house.. I'll get into detail later but it involves ducks. He hates ducks and I'm feeling little mean today. I need new art supplies anyway and he won't let me go out and get them cause he's paranoid that Sebastian will take me.. Idiot. "Hey, babe? Will you do me a favor?" I ask sweetly. "Yes. What?" "I need new art supplies... Do you think you could get me some?" He nods "what would you like?" "I dont mind. The only thong I really need is a sketchpad but i want other stuff and you can pick them out, ok?" He nods and gets up. I walk him to the door and peck him on the cheek. He grabs his leather jacket, pulls it on and leaves. I wait a while to see if he's forgotten anything but he doesn't come back. I sigh in relief and dig out my phone. I dial Alec's number and wait. "Hey Clary! You ready? Is he gone?" "Yep!" I giggle. "Ok, we will be there soon." "Ok."

I wait two minutes and him and Magnus enter. "Let's go prank Jace!" Magnus screeches! We grin and hurry to Jaces spotless white room. That guy is a serious neat freak... Magnus casts a spell and a lot of ducks appear in Jaces room. The wole room id filled with quaking. It's adorable, to be honest! We hurry out of his room as we hear the door open and Jace call my name. I enter the hallway. "Hey, back already?" I ask. He nids handing me my art supplies. I beam at him, "thanks. Now go take a shower you stink." He nods and runs to his room.

Me and theboys look at each other and chuckle darkly. "AHHHHHHHAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE MUFFIN?!" we hear Jace scream and come running down the hall! "Clary! Did you do this?" He points at me i look scared and hide behind Magnus. His glare softens and he apologizes. He opens his arms and i run into them. The ducks come waddling down the hall but Magnus just makes them disappear.

**So, there you have it! Do you like? Hehe! Why does Jacehate ducks though? Hmm... Anyway see ya next time peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2 oh poop more ducks, Valentine

**hey guys! Welcome to chapter 2 of Jace hates ducks... Ugh i really want to make a fanfic where they are in a chatroom thing but... Idk anyway here goes!**

**Oh poop! Here is more ducks! Valentine style!**

Valentine POV

I sauntered into the kitchen and saw Jonathan. "Hello, Jonathan." He looks up "hello, father." "I need you to run an errand for me." He nods, accepting. "Theres been a demon horde sighted near here (A/N I DON'T KNOW WHERE JACE LIVED WHEN HE WAS LITTLE..) and I need you to kill them. I know you can do it" "yes, father." He goes to the weapoms room and grabs fighting gear and a weaponsbelt and stuffs a stele, seraph blade and other various weapons. He says good bye and leaves. Now formy master plan. He has upset and disappointed me recently and i want to punish him by makinghim learn that i am to be feared, so why not take his greatest fear, ducks, and scare him. It's foolproof really.

I walk to the pond not far from the house and grab a adult duck and ducklings and dump them in his clean room. They quack and the adult jumps on his neatly made bed. I exit his foom and wait.

2 hours have passed when he finally gets home. "It's done." He statesand heads up to shower.

Moments later, you can hearhigh pitched screams. He comes rCing down the hall and crashes into me. "Did you like your punishment for disappointing me?" He nods, still terrified. I ruffled his blond curls and left to dispose of the ducks.

**so? What u think? Not as funny but Valentine wasn't a ffunny man.. So what do you think about the chatroom thing? XOXO**


End file.
